Staub
by bids
Summary: That's a Severus Snape x my character eline. Hope ya like it. it's not that bad
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Staub

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle dazugehörigen Personen, Gegenstände und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Eline is meine Erfindung.

Er stieg die letzten Stufen hinunter und durchquerte den Korridor mit schnellen, sicheren Schritten.

Seit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, war er schnell und sicher gewesen.

Immer.

Und das würde sich heute nicht ändern.

Nicht einmal wenn er sie heute rief. Nicht einmal dann.

Severus Snape schloss die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und ließ die große, flache Schale, die neben ihm schwebte, noch vor ihm in den dunklen Raum gleiten. Nachdem er sie auf den Tisch abgestellt hatte, steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg.

Er würde ihn nicht brauchen.

Obwohl man nicht sagen konnte, dass die Situation, in die er sich jetzt begab, nicht gefahrlos war.

Auf keinen Fall.

Dafür hatte er schon zu viele Narben. Er musste lächeln. Viele von ihnen verband er mit hitzigen Diskussionen und noch mehr mit viel heißeren Momenten.

Sein Lächeln erstarb.

Wie sie das immer schaffte, dass sie nicht nur mental im Bett landeten, war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel.

Aber jetzt hatte er nur eine einzige Frage an sie. Alles andere war egal.

Er ging an dem mit Gläsern, Amphoren und getrockneten Pflanzen beladenen Regalen vorbei und pflückte ein winziges Fläschchen von dem obersten Ablagebrett. Es war rein weiß. Und obwohl er es seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr angefasst hatte, kein bisschen staubig.

Es war noch zur Hälfte voll.

Oder zur Hälfte leer.

Je nachdem.

Severus zog vorsichtig den kleinen Korken aus der Phiole und steckte den kleinen Finger der rechten Hand in die türkise Flüssigkeit. Gerade so weit, dass ein einzelner Tropfen an ihm hängen blieb. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass er diese Gedanken zu schnell aufbrauchte. Auch wenn er seine Probleme meistens allein löste und sich noch nicht mal von Albus oft dazwischen reden ließ, halfen ihm ihre Zuversicht und ihre Loyalität. Er wusste nicht warum sie immer noch so sehr auf ihn stand.

Aber das hatte er sie noch nie gefragt. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es ihm sagen. Ohne zu zögern.

Trotzdem war es beeindruckend wie viel er ihr zu verdanken hatte. Oder zumindest der Ablenkung, die sie ihm nur zu bereitwillig bot. Und manchmal zu oft. Oder eher zu oft hintereinander.

Jetzt grinste er wieder. Er hatte die ganze Woche nicht einmal gegrinst, und das war auch der Grund dafür, dass er sie rief.

Eline.

Wie lange er über diesen Namen schon nicht mehr nachgedacht hatte. Eigentlich keine Verschwendung. Da sie ja doch nur eine Erinnerung war. Ein Zauber. Wenn auch ein verflucht raffinierter.

Der Tropfen der milchigen Flüssigkeit zitterte an seinem Finger, so als würde er tanzen, als würde er sich darauf freuen endlich aus dem Keramikgefäß freizukommen. Geschickt steckte Severus den Korken wieder in das Fläschchen ohne dabei den schwingenden Tropfen zu verlieren.

Während er die Phiole auf den Tisch stellte hielt er seine rechte Hand über das Denkarium. In diesem Moment siegte die Erdgravitation. Wie eine meerfarbene Perle glitt sie von seinem Finger und versank in den grauen Wirbeln der Gedanken unter ihr.

Ein Sekundenbruchteil später leuchtete die Schüssel in einem blendenden gelb auf. Und Musik erklang.

Himmlische, klare, frohlockende Musik. Engelsgleich.

Severus musste wieder grinsen. Diese Musik stand in einem solch krassen Gegensatz zu ihr, dass er sich wunderte warum sie immer noch dieselbe Nummer brachte, obwohl er ihr schon mindenstens einmal gesagt hatte, wie albern er das fand. Nun, sie hatte nur gelacht.

Er schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel um. Er wollte auf keinen Fall gestört werden.

Als er sich zu dem Tisch umdrehte fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Er betrachtete die gelben und türkisen Wirbel und Schnörkel, die langsam, im Takt der Musik, aus dem Denkarium waberten. Das letzte Mal war sie einfach nackt rausgekommen. Einfach so. Bis dahin hatte er geglaubt nichts könne ihn schocken. Denkste. Darum schloss er die Augen und wartete auf ihre Kommen.

Nur eine Frage.

Er hatte nur eine Frage.

„Severus", hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme.

Sie war da.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie immer aus der Schale stieg schien ihn immer noch zu begeistern.

Gut, dafür war sie da.

Dafür war sie gemacht worden.

Um ihm zu dienen. Wenn auch nicht immer er das Sagen hatte. So weit sie wusste, ließ er sich nur selten reinreden. Nicht so bei ihr. Sie hatte er nie mit einem seiner arroganten und abschätzigen Blicke gepeinigt. Zumindest nicht bei ihren ernsten Gesprächen. Oder überhaupt bei Gesprächen.

Ihr Kopf und ihr Hals ragten über den Rand der Schüssel und sie betrachtete das von Sorgen zerfurchte Gesicht ihres einstigen Liebhabers. Er sah genervt aus. Genervt und sehr sehr müde.

„Severus", sagte sie leise.

Sie sah wie sich seine Lippen leicht öffneten und er den Kopf ein klein wenig senkte, aber die Augen öffnete er nicht.

Elines Augenbrauen hoben sich. Das war wohl eine Anspielung auf einen ihrer letzten Besuche. Wie amüsant. Sie lächelte und streckte vorsichtig die Arme nach oben und ließ ihren durchscheinenden Körper aus der Schale gleiten. In diesem Moment spürte sie seinen Blick.

Wie er ihr folgte, sie durchbohrte, versengte. Sie liebte diese Augen noch immer.

Diese schwarzen, glänzenden, wunderschönen Augen.

Ihr bloßer Fuß setzte auf den kalten Steinboden auf. Nicht, dass sie gar nichts anhatte. Nein, sie steckte in einem langen, eng anliegenden, dunkelblauen Kleid, das sich wie tiefes Wasser um sie schmiegte und ihre Figur betonte. Ihre immer noch 18-jährige Figur.

Denn mit diesem Alter war sie getötet worden. In seinen Händen.

Sie hatte schon früh gemerkt, dass Sev zur dunklen Seite der Magie tendierte. Es war nicht weiter schwierig gewesen, ihm dahin zu folgen. Leider war das auch ein Fehler gewesen. Ein schlimmer Fehler.

Sev hatte seine Trauer unterdrückt indem er vorgab stolz zu sein, dass seine Geliebte vom Dunklen Lord persönlich umgebracht wurde.

Eline lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung.

„Ich muss etwas wissen", sagte Severus laut und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Eline setzte den anderen Fuß auf den kalten Steinboden. „Modrig, feucht und bitterkalt...", murmelte sie. „Mich wundert es, dass du das nicht schon längst hinter dir gelassen hast, Sev."

Er sah sie unverwandt an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Eline flüsterte weiter: „Wir beide und besonders du, wissen doch schon lange, dass du besser bist als du sich gibst. Warum also brauchst du das Dunkle selbst hier in deinem direkten Umfeld? Wo du ständig bist? Und mit mir redest..?"

Die letzte Frage hatte gesessen.

Er machte einen abfälligen Laut und das genügte ihr. Es war für sie nicht schwierig eine Reaktion, und war sie noch so klein, aus ihm rauszukitzeln. Wenn sie sich aber seine Gedanken ansah, wusste sie, dass sie die einzige war, der das gelang. Vor langer Zeit gab es noch jemanden der das konnte. Eline hatte sie gehasst. Aber das war schon lange vorbei. Nun gehörte Severus ihr. Ihr allein.

„Sei nicht so zimperlich, setz dich, ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen", sagte er, ging zügig an ihr vorbei und setzte sich auf seinen Bürosessel.

„Sei doch nicht gleich so anhänglich, Liebster", lachte sie und sprang kurzerhand auf den Tisch. Neben der Stelle, wo ihre Füße aufsetzten sprossen mit immenser Geschwindigkeit Vergissmeinnicht und Gänseblümchen, die im selben Moment aber auch wieder verwelkten und zu einem braunen, unansehnlichen Häufchen wurden.

„Das ist neu", erklang seine leise Stimme.

Eline erschauderte. Diese Rauheit, dieser Klang von unerbittlicher Unnachgiebigkeit war der Severus Snape den sie kannte. Den sie wollte.

Sie kniete sich hin und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus.

„Severus", flehte sie. Erstaunen blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Genau wie sie beabsichtigt hatte. „Halt mich fest... bitte..."

Ohne zu zögern kam er auf sie zu. Fest und unnachgiebig. Stark und leidenschaftlich war ihr Kuss. Und dann zuckte er zurück, so als hätte sie ihn gebissen. Wie eine Schlange.

„Nein", sagte er bestimmt. Er wich zurück und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihre Stirn. „Damit kommst du mir nicht davon, erst reden wir."

„Soll das heißen, ich werde heute länger bleiben?", fragte sie mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln. Severus blickte sie lange an. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und machte eine willkürliche Geste mit der Hand. „Von mir aus, bleib solange es dir Spaß macht. Mir ist das gleichgültig, Eline"

Da wurde sie ernst.

„Wie kannst du sowas sagen, Severus? Soll das heißen, ich bedeute dir rein gar nichts mehr? Bin ich nicht mehr wertvoller als ein Haufen Dreck für dich?" Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis sie sich zusammenriss und der Bürotür einen nervösen Blick zuwarf. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie kleinlaut. „Es ist sehr früh", sagte er leise.

„Sehr schön!"; rief sie ,"dann kann ich dich ja weiter beschimpfen, Sev! Was zum Teufel fällt dir ein, mich so zu ignorieren?", drehte sie auf. Kurz vor den Tränen. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht vor diesem starken, so _verdammt starken_ Mann. Sie schrie ihn an: „Warum lässt du mich glauben, dass du mich nicht mehr liebs-!" Seine Hand versperrte ihren Worten den Weg zu ihm. „Sei still."

Er küsste ihre tränennassen Lippen.

Er wollte sie jetzt nicht loslassen.

Vielleicht später.

Später.

Authors comment: Bitte seid nicht zu hart zu mir. Ich mag HP eben. Da schreibt man halt auch mal eine FF. ich kritisier ja auch keine gut geschriebenen Naruto-FF... (Habt ihr das mitgekriegt=? Ich hab meine eigene FF als gutgeschrieben bezeichnet...) SHAME ON ME.

Verklagt mich^^

Evt kommt noch 'ne Fortsetzung. Ganz Vielleicht. Später. (^i^)


End file.
